


Children Will Listen

by Maxmerica



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Hopefully, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Dead Belle, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm evil, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Enslavement, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Dialogue, Parent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Stream of Consciousness, Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Bashing, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: After losing Belle Rumple is crushed but at least he has their daughter to stabilize him. (Title and opening line come  from the song Children Will Listen from Into the Woods, I put some of the more fitting lyrics in the begging note)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes people leave you  
> halfway through the wood.  
> Do not let it grieve you,  
> No one leaves for good.  
> You are not alone.  
> No one is alone.
> 
> Into the woods, but mind the past.  
> Into the woods, but mind the future.
> 
> The chances look small,  
> The choices look grim,  
> But everything you learn there  
> Will help when you return there.
> 
> But that's the way  
> You learn to cope.  
> Into the woods  
> To find there's hope  
> Of getting through the journey.- Children Will Listen from Into the Woods

    _Maybe I just wasn't meant to have children_ thought Rumpelstiltskin thought as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. No he corrected himself Belle and his daughter. Even if she was gone forever just like Baelfire. He couldn’t do this alone. Even if he ended up alone with Bae he still had Milah for those first few years. Even if she wasn’t always there. Even if she would yell at him and critice him, she was at least there. But that was before. Before he became the Dark One to protect his son from the pointless, endless war. Before he lost his son to his cowardness at the portal. Before he meet Belle, his true love. Before the Dark Curse. Before he found Bae again only to lose him seemingly forever. Before he killed his father and himself to protect Bae, Belle, Henry, and the rest of Storybroke. Before he had been brought back at the cost of his son’s life. Before Zelena. And most importantly before Belle died in childbirth. And unlike with the one-handed pirate none of the so-called heroes were launching a rescue mission to the Underworld for him and Belle. In fact they seemed more concerned about Rachel being raised by the darkest Dark One alone. Thank goodness for Henry. He convinced the town, particularly his family, that it would be best for both of them if Rachel was raised by her Papa. Now though he was unsure. He loved his daughter and would do anything for her, to keep her safe. But still he no idea he was doing. He needed Belle now more than ever. She’d know what do he told himself. Not only that she’d be able to sooth his fears about fatherhood. Because he was determined not mess up with her like he did with Bae. He knew that his son had forgiven him before he died but he never could forgive himself for letting his son die. He feared that he’d have to burry his daughter just like son. Just like his true love. A voice in the back of his mind suddenly reminded him that he’s effectively immortal and that’s exactly what he’d have to do one day. He pushed that dark, depressing thought aside as Rachel began crying and he picked her up trying to comfort her. He rocked her trying to get her back to sleep. Still she cried on and on. Suddenly an idea came it him and decided to tell her all about Belle. He knew he’d have to one day and now seemed like as good a time as any. It was hard, probably one of hardest things he’d ever done, as Rachel was only a few months old which of course meant he had lost Belle that short a time ago. Thankfully Rachel quieted and listened intently, or as intently as a newborn can, as he told her all about her late mother and older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this remains AU but you never know with these sadistic writers. In fact the only thing that's unrealistic about this is EVIL Rumplestiltskin being able to raise his child. I'd like to thank http://whatshouldicallmrgold.tumblr.com for the name Rachel.


End file.
